Junji Ito
is an author of Japanese horror manga. Biography Born in Gifu Prefecture in 1963, he was inspired from a young age by his older sister's drawing and Kazuo Umezu's comics and thus took an interest in drawing horror comics himself. Nevertheless, upon graduation he trained as a dental technician, and until the early 1990s he juggled his dental career with his increasingly successful hobby — even after being selected as the winner of the prestigious Umezu prize for horror manga. A common motif in his books are girls obsessed with beauty, for example, long hair. This is the case in his Tomie and Flesh-Colored Horror comic collections. In his books, a girl's hair rebels against being cut off and runs off with her head; girls deliberately catch a disease that makes them beautiful but then murder each other; and a woman treats her skin with lotion so she can take it off and look at her muscles, but the skin dissolves and she tries to steal her sister's skin, etc. Ito's universe is also very cruel and capricious; his characters often find themselves victims of malevolent unnatural circumstances for no discernible reason or punished out of proportion for minor infractions against an unknown and incomprehensible natural order. His longest work, the three-volume Uzumaki, is about a town's obsession with spirals: people become variously fascinated with, terrified of, and consumed by the countless occurrences of the spiral in nature. Apart from the ghastly, convincingly-drawn deaths, the book projects an effective atmosphere of creeping fear as the town's inhabitants become less and less human, and more and more bizarre things begin to happen. Before Uzumaki, Ito was best known for Tomie, a comic series about a beautiful, teasing and eternally youthful high school girl who inspires her stricken admirers to murder each other in fits of jealous rage. Eventually, unable to cope with her coy flirtation and their desire to possess Tomie completely, they are inevitably compelled to kill her — only to discover that, regardless of the method they chose to dispose of her body, her body will always regenerate. In 1998, during the horror boom that followed the success of Ringu, Tomie was adapted into a movie. Since Tomie, many of his works have been adapted for TV and the cinema. Ito's latest comic series is レミナ地獄星 (Hellstar Remina), published in Big Comic Spirits' monthly Casual. He is also publishing a series of unrelated short stories in Nemuki, starting with the February 2005 issue, the first of which is 合鏡谷にて (At the Valley of the Facing Mirrors). List of Printed Works (Published Outside Japan) United States * Tomie Volume 1 published by Comicsone * Tomie Volume 2 published by Comicsone * Flesh-Colored Horror published by Comicsone * Uzumaki Volume 1 published by Viz Communications * Uzumaki Volume 2 published by Viz Communications * Uzumaki Volume 3 published by Viz Communications * Gyo Volume 1 published by Viz Communications * Gyo Volume 2 published by Viz Communications * Museum of Terror Volume 1 (Tomie 1) published by Dark Horse * Museum of Terror Volume 2 (Tomie 2) published by Dark Horse * Museum of Terror Volume 3 (The Long Hair in the Attic) published by Dark Horse Italy * Tomie published by Hazard Edizioni * Lovesick Dead announced by Hazard Edizioni Brazil * Uzumaki Volume 1 published by Conrad Editora * Uzumaki Volume 2 published by Conrad Editora * Uzumaki Volume 3 published by Conrad Editora France http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/auteur/ITO-Junji * Gyo (ギョ, Gyo - The Eerie Wriggle), Vols. 1, 2, published by Tonkam * Le Journal de Soïchi - Junji Ito collection N°4 (伊藤潤二恐怖マンガＣｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ), published by Tonkam * Le Journal maudit de Soïchi - Junji Ito collection N°5 (伊藤潤二恐怖マンガＣｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ), published by Tonkam * Le Mystère de la chair - Junji Ito collection N°2 (伊藤潤二恐怖マンガＣｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ), published by Tonkam * Remina - La planète de l'enfer - Junji Ito collection N°1 (伊藤潤二恐怖マンガＣｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ, Hellstar Remina), published by Tonkam * Spirale (うずまき, Uzumaki), Vols. 1,2,3, published by Tonkam * Tomie (富江, Tomie), Vols. 1,2,3, published by Tonkam * Le Voleur de visages - Junji Ito collection N°3 (伊藤潤二恐怖マンガＣｏｌｌｅｃｔｉｏｎ, The Face Burglar), published by Tonkam List of Printed Works (Published in Japan) * Tomie - (富江) * Tomie Part 2 - (富江ＰＡＲＴ２) * Flesh-Colored Horror - (肉色の怪) * The Face Burglar - (顔泥棒) * Souichi's Diary of Delights - (双一の楽しい日記) * Souichi's Diary of Curses - (双一の呪い日記) * Slug Girl - (なめくじの少女) * Blood-bubble Bushes - (血玉樹) * Hallucinations - (首幻想) * House of the Marionettes - (あやつりの屋敷) * The Town without Streets - (道のない街) * The Bully - (いじめっ娘) * The Circus is Here - (サーカスが来た) * The Story of the Mysterious Tunnel - (トネルの譚) * Lovesick Dead - (死びとの恋わずらい) * Frankenstein - (フランケンシュタイン) * Uzumaki Volume 1 - (うずまき1) * Uzumaki Volume 2 - (うずまき2) * Uzumaki Volume 3 - (うずまき3) * Tomie 3 '' - (富江(Again)Part3)) * ''Gyo - The Eerie Wriggle Part 1 - (ギョ～うごめく不気～) * Gyo - The Eerie Wriggle Part 2 - (ギョ～うごめく不気～) * Mimi's Ghost Stories - (ミミの怪談) * Voices in the Dark - (闇の声) * Hellstar Remina - (地獄星レミナ) * New Voices in the Dark (Ghost Stories) - (新・闇の声 潰談) * Ito Junji's Cat Diary - (伊藤潤二の猫日記　よん＆むー) * Black Paradox - (ブラックパラドクス) Filmography * The Fearsome Melody - (戦慄の旋律 senritsu no senritsu), 1992 * Tomie - ( 富江 Tomie), 1998 * Tomie: Another Face - (?富江:アナザフェイス), 1999 * Tomie Replay - ( 富江:re-play Tomie: re-play), 2000 * Uzumaki - (うずまき Uzumaki), 2000 * Gravemarker Town (film) - (墓標の町 bohyou no machi), 2000 * The Face Burglar (film)- (顔泥棒 kao dorobou), 2000 * The Hanging Balloons - (首吊り気球 kubitsuri no kikyuu), 2000 * Long Dream - (長い夢 nagai yume), 2000 * Oshikiri - (押切 Oshikiri), 2000 * Kakashi - (案山子 Kakashi), 2001 * Lovesick Dead (also known as Love Ghost) - (死びとの恋わずらい shibito no koiwazurai), 2001 * Tomie: Rebirth - (富江:Rebirth Tomie: Rebirth), 2001 * Tomie: The Final Chapter - Forbidden Fruit - (富江　最終章　?禁断の果実 Tomie: Saishuu-sh? - kindan no kajitsu), 2002 * Marronnier - (マロニエ Marronnier), 2002 * The Groaning Drain - (うめく排水管), 2004 * Tomie: Beginning 2005 * Tomie: Revenge 2005 * Tomie Vs. Tomie 2007 External links * English Language Fan Site * Review on "Tomie: Evil Queen of the Shojo Revolution" * Junji Ito on imdb.com Notes Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:People from Gifu Prefecture Category:Japanese horror writers Category:Manga artists de:Junji Itō eo:Junji Itō fr:Junji Itō ko:이토 준지 it:Junji Ito ms:Junji Ito ja:伊藤潤二 zh:伊藤润二